nationfandomcom-20200223-history
TCSS
, also known as The Pineapple.]] The Titoist Committee for Social Studies often abbreviated to TCSS is a non-governmental and non-profit organization founded April 2010, by Jon Johnson. It's attempts are to debate on and trying to implement some standards to optimize the welfare within Lovia. In the line of respectively Karl Marx, David Black and Max Horkheimer the committee discusses on topics of every kind related to economics, politics and sociology. Moreover the organization is frequently lobbying in an attempt to incorporate the discussed subjects into the constitution. The committee aims to democratize the current society, not driven by extreme communist neither by extreme capitalist views, this to pleasure the efforts and the perseverance of a great former leader of socialist Yugoslavia, who has tried this before. Headquarters of TCSS are located in Newhaven, Abby Springs, 3 Newhaven Avenue. Origins The committee arose in April 2010 after negotiations between attendees from the Leftist Meeting. The situation in Lovia was dramatically changing and socialist inspired initiatives became visible within the country, for example the rush to the left in the political landscape when the Progressive Democrats radically chose to become a communist party, others were the kick off of the PIGER-Project and the growth of supporters of more leftist parties. In the line of these changes this initiative was born. In an attempt not to rush things, it's independence from politics was a very clear choice made by the actual founder Jon Johnson. Later on connections were made with the Communist Party of Lovia (Neo-Marxist). This cooperation was made because doing this meant better implementation of the discussed new constitution lines, and guaranteed the committee's credibility. Knowing the TCSS could actually change things in Lovia more and more members joined. The train started and a fast growing initiative became a competitor to reckon in the coming debates. Studies Economics The economical debates are mainly focussed on answering some economical questions like: mass production and yet without exploiting the people, is this possible? Lately, however, discussions are primarily focussed on the environmental destruction by over-exploitation of the mines on and around Lovia. Economical schedules are being made to implement some green power organizations connected to and under the control of the state. In the line of the great Karl Marx the committee fights against economical capitalism and searches for some reasons why the predicted revolution did not appear (using the works of Max Weber). Politics Since the cooperation with the CPL-NM the committee also tries to focus on the problems appearing in the literature of William A. Niskanen and James M. Buchanan. In their public choice theory some structural problems appeared which the TCSS tries to solve. In this theory the profit created by the insiders of the government is maximized, a very large 'braking of the rules'. So debates are currently being held to enhance the inner control of the administration. Furthermore the members of TCSS often hold food-distributions to help those less able to get minimal aid. Sociology Social problems however are the main target of TCSS. Following the the principles of the Frankfurter Schule, the organization is seeking solutions to counter poverty and homelessness. They aiming to re-establish the minimal social standards. As Horkheimer would have liked it the committee isn't only discussing, but is also going on the streets to demonstrate against these poor conditions of living. Many homeless-centers are financially supported by TCSS. Funds Since the TCSS is a non-profit organisation it has to invoke the goodwill of the inhabitants of Lovia to keep organizing and inspiring lobbyist groups. The collected money mostly comes from figures within the committee. Sometimes funds are assembled to support some similar groups in Lovia or abroad as well as to feed the redistribution cash-box. Fund Receiving * Jon Johnson, notable politician and vigorous entrepreneur. Fund Sharing * PIGER: To help this temporary effort to reform election rules. Associated figures * Jon Johnson Short Support * In the upcoming elections we want to support Jon Johnson, please vote for him --> Forum:Federal elections * Currently there is a voting running concerning the PIGER-project, to all who can vote, please help to democratize the country! Locations * Abby Springs Category:Politics